


Sebastian's PA Smut Series

by Buckmesideways22



Series: Sebastian's PA Series [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: “Count wha..ngghhh!” You moan ass his palm slams down over your cheek. Your cheek jiggles with vibration and has the sweetest sting. “Ohhhh…one!”Another slap comes down hard. You gasp at the feeling, your wetness becoming even more intense, “Fuck, Two!”This time his hand comes down on the opposite cheek and your knees start to buckle and you whine out, “Threeeee!”He grips his hand around your neck, to keep you from falling, another smack. Your ass zinged with a mixture of pleasure and pain, “Ngghhh FOUR!”





	1. Sebastian's PA

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing ask on tumblr! Feel free to send a request. I can't promise they'll be done instantly, but I will add them to my list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series started based on a fan request

Please feel free to comment ideas that you want to happen to Seb's PA. I have no idea how long I will make this.


	2. Sebastian's PA

You rush into Sebastian’s trailer with his coffee, praying to every God you know of that you of that you didn’t fuck his order up again.

“Good morning, Mr. Stan!” You smiled at him and handed him his coffee.

He sat down his phone, “Good Morning, Y/N.” He smiles at you and takes a sip of the coffee. He makes a slight face but doesn’t say a word.

You frown, “Did I get it wrong again?” You ask worrying your bottom lip.

He looks down at the coffee and then at you and gives sympathetic smile, “it’s fine. It’s just a little strong. I usually take 4 creams.” He says with a shrug.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stan! I just keep screwing up.” You whine, wallowing in self-pity, fearing you’ll be fired. 4 creams. Every day he asks for the same coffee and every day you manage to fuck it up.

He grabs your hand and gives you a soft smile, “it’s just coffee, Y/N.”

You sigh and look down at the table, “I know. I just want to make sure I do it right, Sir.”

He clenches your hand when the word sir comes out and you look up at him with sad eyes, but his eyes are filled with something darker.

He clears his throat and his voices comes out husky, “Do you need help remembering?” He asked and the rushes, “I know ways to help your memory.”

“Y-yes.” You stammer. “Are these like line memorizing techniques?” You feel yourself blushing.

He smirks, “Turn around and grab the edge of the counter.” His voice comes out so possessively it makes you shiver.

“Okay?” You’re not sure what’s happening right now, but you’re not going to say no to anything that could help you from not fucking up again.

You grip the edge of the counter and look at the wall. You hear him moving behind you. You feel his body press up against yours. His hand rests on your hips and he presses his lips to your ears and slides his hands up to cup your breast. “Is this okay?” He ask as his big palms squeeze.

You feel your skin get hot, your body trembled, and your nipples stiffen. Sebastian fucking Stan was feeling you up! “God Yes!” You moan.

He chuckled, “So responsive.” He coos.

“Do you like when I touch you?” He pinched your nipples, which makes you wantonly press your ass against his large erection.

You nod, “Y-yes!” Squirming as your panties begin to become soaked with each pinch and twist of his fingers. You turn your face towards his and he gives you a sizzling kiss.

“Yes, what?” He murmurs, rubbing his erecting against you.

“Yes, daddy!” You purr.

He groans, “Christ Y/N! I was shooting for sir, but I like that even better.” He rocks against you and kisses your neck.

His hand slides down and grasps your ass and gives it a hard squeeze. You gasp and spread your legs into a slightly wider stance to try to keep yourself from falling forward into the counter.

He yanks up the back of your skirt and rips down your panties in one fluid motion. He palms you again and pulls his body away, “Fuck, you’ve got a nice ass.” He praises. You blush even harder.

“Now, you’re going to count.” He says.

“Count wha..ngghhh!” You moan ass his palm slams down over your cheek. Your cheek jiggles with vibration and has the sweetest sting. “Ohhhh…one!”

Another slap comes down hard. You gasp at the feeling, your wetness becoming even more intense, “Fuck, Two!”

This time his hand comes down on the opposite cheek and your knees start to buckle and you whine out, “Threeeee!”

He grips his hand around your neck, to keep you from falling, another smack. Your ass zinged with a mixture of pleasure and pain, “Ngghhh FOUR!”

He gives a small squeeze at your throat, “What was that number, kitten?” He asks. His other hand softly rubbing your ass to sooth it.

“Four, Daddy.” You whimper.

You can almost hear his smile as he brings his lips to your ear, “And how many creams do I like in my coffee?”

“Four, Daddy! You like four!” You moan desperate for him to do more to you.

“Good girl.” He says releasing your throat. You think it’s over and wished you would have said the wrong number so he’d do more, but he dropped to his knees. You shiver when you feel his lips pressing against your cheeks, as he spreads your legs wider.

“You’re going to count again, kitten.” His hand runs underneath you from your ass to your pussy, “Fuck, babygirl, you’re dripping for Daddy.” He purrs and nuzzles one of your ass cheeks.

“Feels so good!” You pant, wanting to see what he’ll do next.

He hisses in a breath as he begins to probe your entrance. “Count how many fingers I put in you.” He demands.

He presses one all the way in easily. You were ready for him, “Oneeee!” You squeak. He thrust that finger in and out. He brings his other hand around to your front and slowly rubs it between your lower lips. You jump when he touches your clit and then he focus is on it. He slowly swirls his fingers on your clit, as he begins to add another.

“God! Two!” You moan as his second finger fills you. He’s torturing you with slow touches on your clit, but hard thrust inside.

“Taking me so well.” He praises and then begins to push another in. You whimper at the stretch, knowing you’re getting one more.

He speeds slightly up on your clit making you grow wetter to except the third, “Three! Ohhhh fuck.” You push yourself back on his fingers earning a growl from him.

He thrust his fingers hard and fast. Then he stretches you as far as you ever been by filling you with a fourth finger. You whimpered and grip the counter, feeling so deliciously full, “Fucking four!” You howl.

“How many fingers, kitten?” He asks.

“FOUR!” You moan.

He thrust hard and speeds his fingers on your clit to an amazing pace that’s going to send over you the edge. You moan uncontrollably as you begin to tip over the edge, your bodies tingles and then jerks. You scream out in orgasm. You slump against his hands your upper body now presses against the counter, bending you at a 90-degree angle.

“How many orgasms, kitten? Count them.” He demands. He slowly starts pulling his fingers from you.

Your mind races. Does he intend to give you 3 more, “One…” You whisper pathetically, already feeling spent.

You feel his strong hand grasp both of your cheeks. He spreads them apart. You yelp when you feel his tongue delve into your sex. You gasp and shake as he begins devouring your orgasm, licking it up.

You scream his name and he smacks your ass and you somehow correct yourself even in your delirium, “Daddy! Yes, you feel so good.”

He flipped himself around and makes it so his head is leaning back against the cabinet and your straddled his beautiful face. Then he sucks your sensitive clit between his lips.

“Ahhhh! Twooooooo!” You shriek as you buck against his face riding out your second orgasm.

He pulls from under you and you almost fall. He grabs your shoulders and presses your chest back to the counter. His hand then presses your lower back making you arch your ass up. You shove your hips back letting him know you are ready for the next.

“You’re a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” He growls. He smacks another hand over your cheek. “You want daddy’s cock so bad.”

“Yes! Daddy! Please!” You whimper. You couldn’t believe you were about to be fucked by this glorious man. You hear his pants unzip and moan when you hear the fabric hit the ground.

He lined up with your entrance, “Such a good kitten. Begging me for my cock so sweetly.”

He lined up at your entrance. He’s not timid about it. He slams it in with one thrust, knowing your body is well prepared. You scream out and your body shakes, “Threeeeeeee!” Tears begin to stream down your face. You’re over stimulated, but god, nothing has ever felt so good.

“Ohhhhh, kitten!” He groans, “Coming for daddy as soon as you get his cock.” He reaches up and lovingly strokes his fingers through your hair. “Such a good girl.”

You whimper and he growls in response. He grips your arms and pulls them behind you, using them to help propel his forceful thrust into you. You moan with each powerful thrust. He’s pounding you with everything he’s got. His dick and slamming into your cervix. He starts to moan.

Your walls start clenching him in response, you’re getting close. His voice cracks, “Be a good girl and come for daddy again!”

He pounds you mercilessly and you can’t do anything but comply. “Fuck! Fuck! Daddy! Four! Four! Fucking four!” You scream as your walls clench him and your body spasms helplessly!

“Fuck Yes! Y/N!” He bellows as his hips slam against your cheeks and you feel his hot seed filling you. He does a few more thrust pouring more into you. Then he stills, his breaths ragged. “How many creams does daddy take in his coffee, kitten?”

“Four…” you pant as he pulls out, his come following and spilling down your thighs.

“Good girl.” He sits down on the nearest chair and watches his come seep out. He groans at the sight. You slump down to your haunches, not able to hold yourself up. “Come here.” He directs, but his voices is softer.

You crawl over to him on your hands in knees which he seemed to enjoy watching. You lay your head on his thigh. He runs his thumb along your lips, “We’ll do that every day until you get it right, kitten.”

You flick your tongue out and lick his thumb, tasting yourself on it, “Then you’re getting black coffee every day, Daddy.” You purred.


	3. Chapter 3

You intentionally fucked up his coffee order as promised. You hand it to him and he takes a sip.

A big grin spreads across his face. “You’re a bad girl.” He whispers. You were both on set surrounded by people. “You’ll be punished later.”

A chill skitters up your spine. You nod at him acknowledging his low rumbling voice.

The director calls for him and he gives you one last lustful look, eyes trailing over you like you’re his last meal. You feel a blush creeping across your cheeks and your nipples ache.

You stand by taking his calls, getting everything he needs throughout the day. His mom calls a lot. He gets tons of text from different women. Also, many text from Anthony Mackie and other friends. He had him saved in his phone as Chocolachino. That made you smile. The text from the women, not so much. It was just a nonstop collage of sexts and nude pictures. Jealousy burned in you, even though you knew it was unjustified. Just because he fucked you didn’t give you a claim over him.

Around 5 PM Sebastian calls you over to him, “This is the last seen were shooting. Can you run me a hot bath, my body is aching?”

“Yes, Mr. Stan.”

You go back to his trailer which had a large tub. You start running the water, you put some bubble bath and salts in it.

You watch the steam rise and you hear the door open. He walks in, “The bath is all set for you.”

“No.” He shakes his head, “it’s not right.”

You frown because this is the first time you’ve ever ran him a bath and he didn’t give you any specific instructions.

“How should I do it for next time, Mr. Stan?”

 

He smirks at you, “You’re not in the tub.”

You smile back at him, knowing that you looked giddy.

“Take my clothes off, kitten.” He commands.

You saunter up to him and you push his coat off him. It hits the floor. Then you start on his button down. Your hands shake as you undo each button. Revealing more and more of his pale chest. You get it undone completely and run your fingers through his chest hair.

He licks his red lips and gazes down at you. Then your hands slide down and you undo his belt. “Hand that to me, Kitten.” You give him the belt and stare at him. “Finishing undressing me.”

“Y-yes.” You stammer reaching for the button on his slacks.

“Yes, what?” His brow arches.

“Yes, Daddy!” You purr. Then yank down his slacks. You lean forward and nuzzle his boxer covered cock.

He pushes back on your shoulders, “Ah-Ah. Did I say you could touch my cock?”

“No, Daddy.” You say with a frown. You desperately want to touch it.

“Then don’t touch it.” He scolds, but then grabs your chin, “Keep undressing me.”

You do as your told and yank down his boxers. His erect cock springs out at you and you let out a lewd whine.

“Such a responsive girl…” He mumbles and brushes his hand through your hair.

“Now bend over the tub.” He growls. His mood seeming to change in an instant.

“Why?” You ask.

“Don’t question Daddy, kitten.” He scowls.

You frown again and do as your told. He yanks down your leggings and panties in one swoop. You gasp and feel your legs shake.

“Now Kitten. You’re already familiar with a certain number. Yet, my coffee didn’t have the right amount of creams. And also you actually disobeyed me 4 times today. So you’re going to be punished accordingly.”

“I disobeyed you four times?” You balked. You only remembered twice.

You felt the belt crackdown over your cheek, you hissed in a breath, your nipple jut with excitement and your pretty sure that your cunt had started dripping.

“1 for the coffee.” He groans.

Another crack of leather came against your cheek. You moan this time.

“2 for you touching my cock without permission.” He rubs your sore cheek with a loving and soothing hand.

A third comes from below, making your ass cheek jiggle up and he moans. You’re wetness begins to slide down your thighs.

“3 for not calling me daddy.” He runs a hand from behind on your inner thigh and moans, “Good, you love this as much as I do baby girl. You’re so fucking wet for me.”

“Just for you, Daddy.” You whimpered. He groans again at the word.

He spanks you for what you know is the final time this session. “4 for questioning an order. This isn’t a democracy. You do what I say, princess.” He rubs your ass soothingly. “Do you understand me, Y/N?”

“Yes daddy!” You whine. He pulls on your leggings so you can step out of them completely. Then he yanks your shirt over your head.

“Going braless? Daddy loves to see that.” He reaches forward and cups your breast. You moan as he pinches your nipples between his fingers. He rubs his leaking erection against your ass.

Then he releases you instantly. He walks around you and sinks down in the bathtub. He grabs you by the waist pulling you on the tub, “Come here.”

You giggle and he pulls your back against his chest. He chuckles against your ear and kisses your neck.

His hands trail around you, slippery and covered with dissipating bubbles, and he runs his fingers all over your breast.

“Ohhhh…Daddy!” You moan, melting against him.

“Such a good girl for me. Letting me know what you like.” He whispers and plucks your nipples, making you squirm your sore ass against his throbbing shaft.

He skims one hand down your stomach. His hand rubs against your mons. He strokes you softly with his fingertips. “Pleeeeeassssees.” You whine desperately. You need him too touch your clit.

 

“Tell daddy what you need.” He hums.

“I need my pussy rubbed.” You whimper.

“Good girl.” He praises and dips his fingers lower to reward you.

The water splashes as your body jerks with the first stroke against your clit. Your head lulls back against his shoulder. He rubs faster and your body jerks against him.

“That’s it, let go and submit to me.” He rumbles.

His sinful touches are making your body heat like an inferno. His other hand plays with each one of your nipples. His voice makes you sigh. You are going to fully submit to him, with no quarreling. You know that he will give you the most earth-shattering pleasure after yesterday and you can’t hardly wait. You’ve never had a man handle you in this way. You’ve never given yourself over like this.

He groans words of praise in your ear and your eyes flutter close. Your clit is tingling with each touch. You feel yourself starting to crash over the edge

“Bastian!!!” You howl and your hips buck. He uses one arm to trap your squirming body to his. You still are uncontrollable from your hips down. You kick and scream as your orgasm spans your writhing body. Water sloshed out of the tub. He breathed heavily in your ear, clearly thrilled by your orgasm.

You lay against him bonelessly. “Was that good princess?”

“You know it was, Daddy.” You pant, your voice scratchy from your screams.

“My turn.” He smirks. He positions you reverse cowgirl on him in the bath. He pushes up into you the water helping him glide in. It’s a strange feeling as the water sloshes out of you. Your breath leaves you. He cracks your ass, “Ride me.”

You grip the edges of the tub and lazily circle your hips. Still spent from your first orgasm.

He lets out a moan and you look over your shoulder. His hooded eyes are lingering on your ass. His hand slides up to your hips so he can help you move.

With his help, you start swirling your hips in a circular motion. He starts letting out the hottest groans, “Oh, fuck!” You peak back again, his head is thrown back, his brows are furrowed, every muscle in his body is tensed. The veins on his arms and forehead are bulging. His jaw is popping with tension. You can’t get over just how gorgeous he is on the regular, let alone when he looks like he strung out on sexual pleasure.

You move faster, gripping the edge of the tub harder. You whip your hips with vigor. “Don’t stop, baby girl!” He bellows.

You move faster, working yourself up even more, and he fucking roars. You look back again and he is officially the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. He is slack-jawed. His eyes are squeezed shut. His skin is flushed and then the tension is leaving his body with each hot jet that spills into you. You watch in awe, still swirling. Then he fucking whimpers. He grabs your hips with half the strength he did before and lifts you off.

You lay on him shaking, desperate to come again after watching and feeling him come.

He grabs a washcloth and soaps it up. He cleans you up, washing his come away. He slowly washes the rest of your body, with lingering sexy touches.

He stands up and lifts you to him and he drys you off with a fluffy towel. He lays you on the bed and spreads your legs apart.

“You deserve a reward for that.” He purrs. “Riding me so damn good.”

“Please! Daddy! I need you so bad.” You reach for him.

An arrogant grin crosses his face. He spreads your legs and kisses the inside of your thighs. He gives your lower lips a slow lick and you squeal and then he spreads them. “Watch me do this to you, Kitten. If you close your eyes I stop.”

You lift your head and meet his eyes. He looks intense. He dips his tongue and flicks it over your clit. You moan. Then he continues moving it over and over again. Your toes are curling, your body is tensing, you feel the onset of another blissful orgasm. He then sucks your clit and you scream. You throw your head back and close your eyes.

 

He fucking stops! “No! No!” You pick your head up immediately, “I’m sorry daddy! Please, I’ll be good for you.”

He smiles and gives your a pussy a light spank making you whimper with pleasure, “That’s right. You will be good for me, y/n.” He sucks your clit in again. You moan as you keep your eyes glued to his. Christ, that made it more intense.

He sucked harder and you let your orgasm take hold. Your legs trembled and squeezed in on him. He kept them spread with his strong arms. Your arms and back shake. You scream, not moan. Scream like you are being fucking murdered. You felt completely undone.

He lapped up your orgasm with intensity. You were too sensitive now, so you pushed on his forehead away trying to get him to stop. He growled and sucked your clit back in. He gripped your wrist letting you know that he wouldn’t be stopping.

Another orgasm shoots through you. You spill all over his face in a crushing orgasm. Wetness sprays from you in a way you had never experienced. “Holy Fuck! Bastian!” You writhe beneath his mouth.

When your orgasm finally finishes he rest his head on your thigh, “Have you ever squirted before?”

“No. Never.” You replied, your voice a sad raspy version of itself.

He looks up at you and smiles. Your heart flips and you’re worried about how easily you could fall in love with this stunning dominant man.

He stands and fetches you a glass a water and ordering you to drink it all. When you finish, he climbs into bed and spoons you. He brushes your hair softly with his fingers and presses kisses to your hair. Praise filled words fall from his lips.

You think about all the women that want him and how you’re just a personal assistant. Models and actresses want him. You remind yourself to guard your heart, but you know that in no way will you be turning down his advances. The sex is just too damn good. It’s unlike anything you’ve ever known. He’s unlike any man you’ve ever known.

He falls asleep holding you and squeezing you to himself. You chant in your brain Don’t fall in love with him!


	4. Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the PA Series. Sorry guys. With all my new projects I did kinda of lose passion for this one.

Greece! You were in fucking Greece with Sebastian fucking Stan. When had your life gotten this amazing? Sebastian would shot all day and then you guys would fuck all night. Things had been going well since you started fucking him on a regular basis. However, it was hard keeping it all a secret, but Sebastian liked his privacy. You could understand why pictures were always being snapped of him, people were always assuming relationships. It was constant.

You guys were lazing on a private beach in the sun. He was getting the glorious golden look to him that you loved so much. His fluffy hair waved in the summer breeze and he turned and gave you that beautiful grin that you had fallen in love with, even though you told yourself not to. It was impossible not to fall in love with him. He was so delicious and sweet.

“Babe, what are you think about?” Sebastian asks. He has fallen into the pattern of calling you, babe.

“Just how good you look in the sun.” You murmur and your eyes roam over him.

He lets out a deep chuckle, “You’re looking pretty good there too, Kitten.” His eyes roamed over your skimpy bikini-clad body. It was teal and was really just strings with material barely large enough to cover your nipples and vagina. 

His sultry voice washes over you and the nickname made your nipples stiffen. He groans at the sight and reached his hand over it and brushed his fingertips over one of your stiffening buds. “Daddy…” You whine at the touch. 

He lets out a low growl, “You know what it does to me when you call me that. You want me to fuck you right here?” He looks around and sees no one. It’s nothing but white sand and aqua waves for miles.

You nod enthusiastically. He gives you a heated look as he crawls off his white lawn chair and on top of you. “You want me to fuck that pretty pussy right here? Right now?” He smirks and runs his tongue up the column of your spine. 

You release a unbridle moan. His lips close around your earlobe and he gives a hot suck. You gasp and dig your nails into the tanned skin of his muscular back. His calloused hands slide along your hips and up your waist until he reaches your breast and cups them. He pushes himself against you and grinds his swiftly growing erection against your cunny. 

You writhe beneath him and press your swelling breast into his palm even further. “Yeah, press those pretty tits into my hands, baby.”

“Daddy, you’re killing me!” You whimper and roll your hips against him to get some friction on your dampened core. 

He chuckles, “We haven’t even started yet, Kitten.” His lips descend along your jaw and down your neck and you let out a breathy cry.

His mouth finally reaches the swell of your breath and he is kissing and sucking along the way. You know there will be bruises. You love the bruises. You love looking down and knowing that he took you apart like that. 

His red perfect lips seal around your nipples and he sucks hard. His hand kneads your other breast. You quiver below his scalding hot skin and let out mewls with each thrust. You arch your back to get your body closer to his if even possible. 

“Eager girl,” He moans as he releases your nipples from his lips. He starts pressing his swim trunks down. When they are of you glance down at his straining erection. He pushes your bikini bottom to the side. He slips his finger between your lower lips, “Fuck, soaking wet.” He murmurs and the presses his lips to yours. You lap at his tongue with your own and he snarls possessively. He calls these your Kitten Kisses and says that the make his cock leak. 

He lines up with you and shoves in. You’re wet enough that you can take it. “Pretty girl, you take my cock so well!” He hisses and starts thrusting hard. 

“Fuck Daddy! Please!” You whimper into his mouth as you kiss him desperately. You wantonly roll your hips with abandoned trying to chase your release.

His hips piston wildly and the sounds of your skin slapping against his fill the air with echoes of both of your reckless and passionate moans.

You feel wetness spilling from you as you howl his name. Your orgasm slams through you with a fierce force. Your mouth goes dry, your toes curl, and your full body spasms him. Your pussy squeezes his cock hungry for it due, “DADDY! SEBASTIAN! I LOVE YOU!” You scream as you fall over the edge. The orgasm was too intense for worry to cross your brain.

“Fuck! FUCK! FUCKKKKKK!” Sebastian roars his body tenses and he spills deeply inside your core. He falls on top of you his body still shuddering. He lays there panting and then catches his breath. Then he pulls his cock free and his cum leaks down your ass. 

“Baby, did you mean what you said?” He asks looking down at you with those soft blue eyes, his voice a rasp. 

You look up at him and give a small nervous nod. What did you do? He was going to freak out and run away. You were his personal assistant that he had sex with. You weren't special. He could have any women he wanted and you were just convenient it. You knew you had just blown it.

“I love you too.” He rumbles and presses a soft kiss to your lips. 

You gaze up into his eyes in awe, “Really?” Your voice comes out soft.

“Really.” He kisses your nose and your cheeks. 

A tear wells in your eye and slides down your cheek as your heartbeat quickens and you wrap your arms around him. He could have anyone, anyone at all. And he wanted you. “I think I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“What a coincidence! I was just thinking I was the luckiest man.” He smiled brightly and tugged your closer into his arms.

You shake your head, “All this, I’m so glad that I fucked up your coffee order.”

“It would have happened even if you didn’t.” He stroked a hand through your hair. “I wanted you from the moment I saw you. You were one of the least qualified applicants and I hired you.”

“Oh my god. You hired me to fuck me.” You mock gasped.

He laughed and nodded, “Guilty as charged, Kitten.”


End file.
